


Only cruel when you can take it

by captainhurricane



Series: This isn't the place for saints [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kaz's 49th birthday. What better way to spend it than in bed with your boytoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only cruel when you can take it

**Author's Note:**

> blame this picture: http://one-punch-titty.tumblr.com/post/141774933196/did-a-collab-with-kazoohira-miller-it-was-her 
> 
> like  
> holy sh i t 
> 
> also in the this isn't the place for good men-verse.

Kaz had started slow. 

It had been two months since they had last seen each other in person: David busy in another state with his college and fratboy parties and hobbies, Kaz busy with getting a new job and adjusting to a life with a committed relationship. Kaz’s 49th birthday had been on both of their minds and Kaz had gotten curious if his spry partner had something planned: had forgotten most of that curiousity when he had been able to draw David inside their house and kiss him senseless, away from over-curious eyes. Even the dogs were on a vacation for the weekend, scheduled to be brought back by Cécile and her current squeeze the next day. For now, Kaz had started slow with the undressing, with the kissing, letting David admire his fancy new prosthetics. 

David’s breath is hot on his face. Something clinks behind Kaz’s back. 

“I bought something,” David murmurs, his flush endearing as ever but the look he gives is anything but shy. Kaz rather likes this new bolder David, although nothing will take away the utter bliss of hearing the whimpers David lets out when he comes. 

“For me? Oh, my David,” Kaz purrs, drags them both down on the bed and latches his mouth against David’s perky, hard nipple. David whines, reaching for something, doesn’t reach out to touch his bulge although his body shivers with the need to do it. 

“Put it on me, I want to suck your cock,” David says, drags Kaz back up by his hair and kisses him, his tongue hot and wet and something leathery and metallic pushed to Kaz’s hands. 

“Happy birthday, Kaz,” David murmurs, puts his hands over his head to grasp the headboard. His eyes are half-lidded, his lips bitten and bruised and shiny with saliva. Kaz takes the item, a strong rush of arousal running through him when he realizes it’s a spider-gag. They have had their more kinkier escapades before but never with a gag. Kaz licks his lips, runs his hands up and down David’s body: grown even more muscular and manly over the past two years. 

“Are you sure, baby? You haven’t been gagged by toys before.” David opens his mouth, nods. 

“Tie my hands behind my back too, please. I want to suck your cock. I want you to fuck my mouth,” he swallows, hesitates only for a moment. “I want your dick in my mouth, Daddy.” 

Kaz groans. First it had been almost amusing. Then it had been sinful. Then it had felt empowering, a natural continuation to all the pet names Kaz had called David by.

“Oh? Is that how you wanna play it, boy?” He gets on all fours on top of David, grins. Doesn’t lean down to touch no matter how much David squirms. 

“Yeah.”Kaz strokes his cheek, slips a thumb between his lips. David moans, mostly for show but it gets Kaz harder anyway.

“You’re going to be the death of me, my sweet, obedient boy,” Kaz purrs and makes David tilt his head so he can put on the gag and fasten it behind his head. Kaz pulls him up from the bed to his knees and does a little digging at his night-table to find the long piece of soft rope they’ve used for this before. 

“Come on, babe, how does it feel?” David’s knees are spread, a huge wet stain on his white briefs, his dick straining and visible through the fabric. He makes a choked sound when Kaz strokes his throat and kisses it. 

“You look so hot like this, so sexy,” Kaz purrs and withdraws to pull off his own briefs and helps David shimmy out of his own. “Oh, dear, somebody’s got a bit of a leaking problem.” David’s dick is swollen and throbbing, it’s huge length curving upwards nicely. Kaz can see how heavy his balls look. 

“But it’s not the time for my David to come, not just yet.” Kaz slaps his cheek lightly, smiles. “When you want to stop, just clap your hands together twice. Can you do that for me, baby? Do it for me now.” David does so, his eyes hooded and focused on Kaz’s dick. 

“What a good boy you are, David,” Kaz murmurs, grabs his own dick and gives it a few lazy pumps. David breathes harder. “Is this what Daddy’s sweet boy wants, huh? Do you want Daddy’s dick in your slutty mouth, boy?” David nods, saliva on his lips. 

“Then take it, boy.” Kaz gets on his back and drags David by the hair to his dick. Kaz’s eyes close as David slurps and gags, makes delicious little whines and moans as he submits himself to the rough handling. Kaz shifts and accommodates David between his legs better, grabs his hair tighter. Watches as every twitch of his hips drives his dick into David’s mouth, the boy groaning and helplessly aroused. 

“Daddy is so proud of his own cocksucker,” Kaz murmurs and David moans out loud, lets his head be pulled off. Saliva and pre-cum glimmers on his lips. 

“Fuck,” David murmurs, garbled and almost inaudible but all the evidence of his arousal is clear between his thighs. 

“You like it, huh? Always liked my dick, my little slut,” Kaz growls and tugs harshly, forces David to swallow all the way to Kaz’s fair pubic hair. “All of it, babe, all of it-” David gargles and chokes, his eyes squeezed closed, his breath coming in short, desperate puffs. But he handles it like a champ and Kaz pulls him off again, murmuring another needless, filthy compliment. It goes on for a few more times, Kaz forcing his dick as far as it goes, groaning out loud himself at the sheer wet tight heat of David’s throat. 

“Choke on it, boy, choke on Daddy’s cock, that’s right-” Kaz growls and starts to fuck David’s mouth with ferocity, reaching to grab his head with both hands and slamming his dick again and again and again. Tears are running down David’s face now, his face red and puffy but still he’s not clapping. Instead he’s moaning and gagging, uncaring that he’s making a huge mess. Finally Kaz feels his abdomen tightening, his groin throbbing with the pulsating climax and he releases his load. “Swallow it all, baby boy, every single drop of Daddy’s cum. You’re doing so good, boy, so fucking good-” he moans and even gives his dick a few pumps to make sure it’s thoroughly drained before pulling out. 

David looks a right mess. He’s on his trembling knees, saliva and semen on his swollen lips and gasping for air. 

“You didn’t come yet? That’s too bad, kiddo,” Kaz murmurs and gets on his knees as well in front of David, reaching for David’s dick. David lets out a garbled moan, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head. 

Kaz starts to pump, eyes on David’s panting mouth, held open by the gag. 

“Stick out your tongue, darling,” Kaz purrs and gathers semen to his fingers, makes sure they’re sticky and dirty and lets David suck on them. The other hand Kaz keeps on David’s dick, urging him towards his own climax. 

“I love your mouth so much, baby,” Kaz murmurs and licks the stains of semen from David’s chin, from the warm metal of the gag. Up and down his hand goes, up and down. David whimpers, murmurs his name once more and spills all over both of their laps.


End file.
